


【煊陌】我们正在经历的夏天（1-1）

by Sasorichann



Category: sky天空少年团
Genre: M/M, 煊陌 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 脱离现实的现实背景。随缘更。
Kudos: 2





	【煊陌】我们正在经历的夏天（1-1）

00.  
“如果这次我们依然失去了一起白头到老的机会呢？”  
胡文煊冥思苦想出一个较为文艺的问句，拿腔作调，显然，林陌没听懂。

一、  
01.  
立夏的日头即使拐了弯也照射不到临时酒店玄关的鞋架旁，胡文煊把林陌堵在阴暗的背光处亲吻，后者半张着嘴巴无意识地嘤咛，睡凤眼眯成慵懒又无辜的缝隙，似乎享受其中，胡文煊在他唇上狠咬一口继而猛然松开，捏住他的下巴，说：“为什么不接电话？为什么我上次去深圳你不见我，为什么还要来面试这个不知道能不能出逼的破选秀？”  
平日有镜头跟踪有粉丝尾随，这天小个子导演拍其他几位人气选手的戏，焦点集中在离这里七点多公里远的摄影棚，两人提前收工一前一后抄小路溜了回来，偷情。  
林陌锤了一把胸口顺气，抬起粘黏成绺的上睫毛，噗嗤一声：“你呢？”  
“操。”  
「进港」一个多月后终于有机会面对彼此，胡文煊学会了对着林陌讲脏话。  
林陌孤注一掷地准备胡文煊口中的破选秀，瘦到脱相，所以被连根拔起也不是件难事。胡文煊将他扔到酒店配置的其中一架单人床上，青筋暴起的右臂撑在他耳边：“自从跳过那个傻了吧唧抖肩舞的晚上，我们就没做过了，陌陌。”  
“呜呜呜，你怎么欺负人？”林陌喉咙含了块腻子一样，装哭。  
胡文煊扎下脑袋埋在林陌的颈窝里，鼻尖蹭他软滑的脖颈：“我倒是很怀念你扭着屁股吃我鸡巴说‘再多欺负我一点’的可爱样子。”  
说着，身上的人伸长胳膊拉开床头柜的抽屉去摸避孕套，林陌手指钻进胡文煊的头发里摩挲：“还记得第一次做，你根本不知道酒店会备有这东西。”  
“人，总是会长大的。”胡文煊故作深沉。  
林陌停止手里的动作。  
“我长大了你还会爱我吗？”  
……  
真没辙。林陌踹胡文煊的下体，看对方呲牙咧嘴，放下拆了一半的套子捂着裆下吸气。他根本不想思考这么幼稚的问题，年龄就算差了六岁，也同是漂泊在娱乐圈里摸不着浮木的天涯沦落人，是红是糊薄纸两面，一瞬间的事儿。爱这种东西，揣在怀里容易掉落，搁到角柜难免受潮，放进冰箱又会冷却，比承诺更草率的是誓言，比誓言更扯淡的是承诺。  
他拉起充斥着消毒水味道的被子捂住脸：“上床还是则样磨蹭，也就我对你有耐心了。”  
胡文煊用了点力气掀开被子，俯下身吮吸他的耳朵，炽热的鼻息喷洒在他的鬓角发尾：“除了陌陌，我也不会和别人上床。”  
林陌从脸颊到脚趾开始发烫，抓来空调遥控器，按低了两度，指肚顺着硅胶键之间的纹路滑下去。他尝到额头流向嘴角的汗水味道，嗯，夏天来了。  
他和胡文煊一起经历的第一个夏天，有喝剩一半的低甜度幽兰拿铁，有柯基小狗，有永远擦不干净的练习室的镜面。  
还有可能再一次失之交臂的、关于“在一起”这个命题的全部幻想。  
“进来吧。”林陌啪地一声把遥控器甩到地板上，蹬落一次性拖鞋，回吻他，像小动物那样呼噜呼噜低吟，“让我知道你是真实的，胡文煊。”  
*  
年轻人的身体真叫人着迷。林陌嶙峋的小腿攀上胡文煊的腰杆，屁股颤抖得厉害，胡文煊挤了两泵润滑液又吐了口唾沫才勉强挺进滞涩的甬道，林陌涌着泪花喊痛，胡文煊揉他的大腿以便于放松。  
胡文煊知道即使把林陌操晕了，林陌也不会在昏迷中告诉他关于大人的行事准则，和若即若离令他感到不安的理由。他知道林陌有备用手机，他知道自己去深圳的时候林陌也在，他知道林陌原本不打算来录这个比赛节目，正因为他执着于知道林陌的一切，所以才反复确认林陌是不是认真在爱他。  
明明是林陌先动的心，先告的白。  
胡文煊耷拉下眼角，委屈，他的头部砸在林陌柔软的胸脯上，整张脸贴着滑嫩而灼热的肌肤，捞起林陌的身子，绷紧腹肌，下面的动作有了凶狠的攻击性，怒张的肉棒破开水穴的褶皱，径直戳到敏感点上。  
“胡文煊、轻点……”林陌弓起背圈住胡文煊的肩膀，带着含混不清的鼻音。  
性欲如开闸洪水，眼下只想着怎样将面前的人拆开骨头和血肉，再依次塞进自己的身体里，和他同生和他共灭。胡文煊充耳不闻，无视林陌放下姿态的求饶，掰开林陌尚有些软肉的大腿，插进更深的地方。  
林陌摇着头：“不要了，煊煊……不要了……”  
胡文煊一阵打桩，直到累了，性器塞到最深处停下，喘着粗气：“陌陌，你不跳舞那天，告诉我，我要把你干到怀孕，给我生孩子。”  
林陌调整了一个舒服的姿势，推开他的头：“你幼稚不幼稚？”  
“陌陌也想永远和我在一起吧。”  
“胡文煊，我没有自信和你一起出道，所以，你也别有说出永远的自信。”林陌迷蒙的眼睛清澈下来，直视胡文煊，“这个比赛结束后，如果复制了上一次，我是说，青你的结果，我们依然像大梦初醒后分道扬镳，你……啊、你别突然！……妈的胡文煊！”  
胡文煊好像要把林陌置于死地。  
他捂住他的嘴巴，开始新一轮的进攻。快感伴随着窒息，林陌的脸色发青，可怜又袖珍的喉结滚动，发出细小的悲鸣。  
“我不管，陌陌，即使以后不能一起组合活动，我也要找条链子，把你锁在我身边。”  
变态。林陌在心里骂他。  
被骂的人突然啪嗒啪嗒落起泪来，伸出舌头舔舐林陌的嘴边和鼻尖：“自从知道匠星也出了人，我就兴奋得睡不着觉，伦子以为我变成了傻子。你当时回我微信，说你没做好决定，我心就死了，我以为你不会想跟我一起出道，然后跟我一直在一起。”  
林陌迟疑地抬起手，摸他的头顶。  
“是不是只有我在期待着见面？你在期待什么呢，陌陌。”  
林陌无可奈何，揪住胡文煊的耳朵拉近嘴边：“我啊，”他停顿了两秒，用气声说，“我在期待着被你操。”  
小孩需要被哄，用话语或身体。深谙此道的林陌被胡文煊翻了个身，跪趴在床上，两肘撑着床板，后穴承受着更用力的抽插。  
林陌夹紧了那根给与他无限欢乐的棒子，说话也支离破碎：“我、我不行了……煊煊、可以了，停、停下……”  
胡文煊扇他饱满的臀肉：“骚货，一打你就出水，对其他男人也这样吗？”  
淫词浪语激得林陌浑身哆嗦，跪不稳，向一边倒去，又被胡文煊扶正，往他腰下垫了两个枕头，端着屁股用力插入，紫红缠满崎岖血管的肉棒死死钉进红肿的小穴，咕叽咕叽带出肠液，稀稀拉拉滴到被单上。  
“煊煊、我想，想射。”  
胡文煊一手抄着林陌的软腰，一手攥上林陌的花茎，说：“叫老公。”  
林陌呜呜地表示抗议。  
“乖、叫老公。”  
林陌大口喘息完，又使劲咬住嘴唇。  
“不叫老公不给射。”  
“老……”  
“叫！”  
“老兔崽子，操你妈！”  
胡文煊搓了一把林陌的阴囊，保持着拉扯的动作，又往里挺了挺凶器：“嗯？谁操谁？”  
林陌崩溃地痛哭，胡文煊心疼，终于撒开手，才让梨花带雨的美人射出一股薄精。  
后穴一绞，胡文煊同时交代了进去。  
林陌脱力地倒在床上，半天顺过气，说：“忘戴套了。”  
胡文煊食指和中指撑开林陌的水穴，白浊争先恐后流出来，他盯着说：“我射了这么多啊，是不是再多射一点，陌陌就能怀上了呢？”  
如果有力气，林陌一定会揍他一顿。  
贤者时间的林陌目光放空，望见天花板上有窗外树叶的投影，暖色的光斑有被阳光烧过的焦边。  
长沙的夏天。  
似曾相识的，本该陌生的，长沙的夏天。  
钻进胡文煊幽暗的怀里，也躲过了咄咄逼人的沾满暑气的光，林陌戳他右脸颊上昨晚冒出的痘：“我说，”  
“嗯？”  
“打个赌吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果我们能顺利逃出这个夏天，我们就一起出道。”  
胡文煊没有明白他在说什么，轻轻点了点头。

（待续）


End file.
